Elémentaire, mon cher
by duneline
Summary: Sherlock et John vont faire le sacrifice de leur vie pour débarasser Londres d'un génie criminel mais rien ne se passe comme prévu quand un Gallafryen s'en mêle... relation entre homme!
1. Chapter 1

Ayant passé un mois non-stop à être malade, des histoires délirantes sont nées de mon cerveau complètement décérébré : En voici un exemple !

O, cher lecteur, soyez indulgent !

« Elémentaire, mon cher … »

John regarda Sherlock pointer son arme sur la veste bourrée d'explosif qui gisait aux pieds de Moriaty, résigné.

Il savait ce qu'allait faire son ami et colocataire dans un instant. Une mélancolie sans nom étreignit le cœur du docteur : Mourir, se sacrifier pour que plus personne ne meurt de la faute de ce criminel était un geste digne d'un héros…Mais d'un héros avec un cœur !

John regrettait ses paroles dites, il y avait de cela une éternité, à Sherlock, sous-entendant que ce dernier était un être froid, ne se préoccupant pas d'autrui…

Quand il vit la main de Sherlock, sans trembler, commencer à appuyer sur la gâchette du pistolet et le sourire, presque moqueur, de Moriaty, se figer net sur son visage, il voulut s'élancer vers son ami et lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

Son admiration, ses regrets, son amitié indéfectible et autre chose encore…Une chose que l'on n'avoue pas facilement, surtout à un homme.

Un sentiment que John avait refusé d'admettre, tenté de nier durant toute sa relation avec Sara.

Un sentiment dont il ne réalisait la force qu'à la seconde près où Sherlock s'apprêtait à mettre fin à leur vie.

Une déflagration retentit dans toute la piscine et John ferma les yeux, avec un mélange d'amertume et de fatalité :

« -Jamais, tu ne sauras combien tu as compté pour moi, Sherlock ! » Murmura le docteur, en s'autorisant à donner un mot sur ce sentiment vis-à-vis de son colocataire : Amour.

Mais une lueur bleutée et un bruit étrange firent rouvrir les yeux au docteur.

Sous les regards éberlués des trois hommes, en particulier de Sherlock, un jeune homme, vêtu d'un costume beige à carreau, d'une chemise blanche à bretelles et avec un nœud pape, venait de surgir d'une cabine de téléphone.

Il braquait un drôle d'outils sur les explosifs qui n'avaient pas explosé sous l'impact de la balle !

« -Eh, bien ! Je suis arrivé à temps ! » Fit l'étrange inconnu, avec une nonchalance incongrue face à la situation.

Il se tourna vers les deux amis qui le suivaient des yeux, totalement pétrifiés. Sherlock semblait perdu. Fait rare et extraordinaire !

« -Je suis contre toute forme de violence ! » Déclara le nouveau venu, ignorant les expressions interrogatrices et surprises de son auditoire.

Il s'approcha de Sherlock et le fixa. Le jeune détective déglutit sous le regard de cet homme dont la présence défiait toute logique dans sa tête : Ce dernier avait des yeux perçants, un regard qui semblait pouvoir sonder toute la profondeur de l'âme humaine.

Jamais Sherlock n'avait vu un regard aussi perspicace, aussi intelligent et aussi vif !

Sur Terre…

« -Vous pouvez baisser votre arme, monsieur Holmes ! » Suggéra le jeune inconnu, d'une voix rassurante et ferme à la fois.

John vit le bras de son ami s'abaisser, les yeux bleus de ce dernier observer et analyser l'intrus.

Mais il n'aima pas la fascination lue sur le visage si peu expressive de son ami à l'égard de cet étranger. Il rougit soudain.

Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de John, le jeune inconnu s'était détourné vers le docteur et avait un demi-sourire narquois sur ses lèvres…

Mais qui était-il ?

A SUIVRE

Dites ce que vous en pensez et laissez-moi des review !

Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie toutes celles qui ont lu ma fic et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires encourageants et très sympathiques !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe du premier chapitre.

Je pense aussi que certaines ont du voir que le titre ne correspondait pas avec celui annoncé sur la page d'accueil !

Désolée ! J'ai totalement oublié de changer le titre qui est bien « L'intrus » !

Bon, bref, plus de blabla ! Voici la suite !

CHAPITRE 2

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Watson ! » Déclara l'inconnu avec un grand sourire sur son visage juvénile et séduisant.

Il se détourna du compagnon de Sherlock et reporta son attention sur ce dernier qui n'avait toujours pas réagi.

John aurait voulu le lui faire ravaler son sourire d'un bon coup de poing dans la figure car il pressentait la suite de la phrase.

Leur jeune sauveur sembla jauger Sherlock de la tête au pied et à la grande confusion de John, énonça :

« -Je les préfère blondes et généralement, un peu plus petites que moi ! »

John se sentit devenir cramoisi en entendant ces mots dites avec une tranquillité souriante de la part de cet étrange homme !

Sherlock adressa un regard perplexe à son ami qui fit mine de tousser en détournant son visage pour ne pas avoir à affronter la question muette dans les yeux de son colocataire.

« -Quoique, les rousses ont leur charme aussi… » Fit, d'un ton badin, le jeune inconnu, continuant son monologue pour lui-même.

Puis se ravisant, il vit la tension entre les deux amis. Il se frappa le front d'une main :

« -Ah ! Oui ! Toutes mes excuses, docteur Watson ! J'avais oublié que la connaissance des sentiments humains n'est pas le fort de votre ami ! J'espère que je n'ai rien dit d'irréparable, mon cher docteur ? Ce serait fort regrettable pour votre futur cou… »

Mais la suite ne vint jamais. Dans un effort surhumain, John réussit à se relever, à piquer un sprint vers le curieux intrus et à le baîllonner de sa main. Avant que justement, l'irréparable ne fut commis !

Entrainant la stupeur chez Moriarty autant que chez Sherlock ! Celui-ci n'avait jamais que son ami pusse faire preuve d'une telle énergie !

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Sherlock, d'un ton bref, réagissant enfin.

Le jeune inconnu se libéra de la main de John, s'approcha de Sherlock et dit

« -Pardonnez mon impolitesse ! Je ne me suis pas présenté : Je suis le Docteur ! »

Et de s'emparer de la main du détective qui demeura impassible et de la secouer vivement en guise de salut.

Ce qui ne fut pas du goût de John qui interrompit cet échange de politesse en s'écriant :

« -Le docteur ? On est sensé vous connaître ? »

Le Docteur eut une expression de légère exaspération devant l'ignorance de ses interlocuteurs. Il allait expliquer qui il était lorsqu'un cri désappointé de Sherlock le coupa dans son élan :

« -Moriarty ! Où est Moriarty ? »

John examina les alentours et remarqua qu'effectivement, Moriarty avait pris « la poudre d'escampette ».

Il haussa des épaules, désabusé de la réaction de son ami.

« -Ca, c'est du Sherlock tout craché ! Une cabine de téléphone et un homme bizarre apparaissent tout droit d'un film de science-fiction et ce qui le préoccupe est un criminel en fuite ! » Songea-t-il, avec amertume.

L'élu de son cœur comprendrait-il, un jour, ce qu'avait failli sous-entendre ce « Docteur » ?

« -Oh ! Le coquin ! Il en a profité pour s'échapper ! » S'exclama le Docteur, surpris mais non désolé.

Sherlock attrapa le jeune homme par le revers de son veston et l'amena près de lui.

« -Vous ! Vous êtes son complice ! Avouez ! »

John laissa échapper un couinement de désespoir en voyant combien son ami s'obstinait à ne rien comprendre ! Là, il fallait avouer que les capacités légendaires de déduction de son compagnon d'aventure frisaient le « zéro pointé » !

« -Du calme, monsieur Holmes ! » Fit le jeune Docteur, en s'extirpant facilement de la poigne de Sherlock. « Du calme ! Vous le retrouverez. Ceci n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Sous les yeux indignés de John, il saisit Sherlock par la main fermement et l'emmena vers le Tardis.

« -J'ai besoin de vous, Sherlock ! Je peux vous appeler Sherlock ? Car nous allons devenir de bons amis de voyage, je vous assure ! » Affirma le Gallifryen, en trainant un détective médusé vers son vaisseau de transport.

« -Lâchez-lui la main ! » Ordonna un John, hors de lui et mordu de jalousie.

Il s'apercevait que son ami ne se débattait pas de l'étreinte du Docteur. Mais il avait perçu un drôle de rougeur sur les joues de son compagnon lorsque sa main était entrée en contact avec celle de son kidnappeur.

Le Docteur lui lança un sourire amusé et provocateur :

« -Je vous conseille de nous suivre, John ! »

John se mit à les suivre jusqu'à la cabine et les rejoignit, essoufflé devant la porte du Tardis.

« -Ok ! Je viens avec vous ! » Déclara-t-il, en haletant. « Mais… »

Sous l'étonnement de Sherlock qui, décidément, était nul pour les affaires de cœur, il gronda :

« -Lâchez sa main ! »

Avec un rire amusé, le Docteur accéda à la demande de John. Ouvrant la porte du Tardis, il adressa un clin d'œil au jeune Anglais et disparut dans la cabine :

« -Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon cher John, je les préfère rousses ! »

En insistant bien sur la fin du mot « rousses » !

John eut droit à un coup d'œil interrogateur de la part de Sherlock qui emboita le pas au Docteur.

Pestant contre le peu de perspicacité de son ami, il pénétra dans l'étrange cabine de téléphone.

Priant pour qu'un vortex dévore leur nouveau compagnon d'aventure !

A SUIVRE.

Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont les bienvenues !


	3. Chapter 3

MERCI beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! Cela me fait énormément plaisir !

Surtout à mon cerveau totalement déjanté par une loooooooongue période de maladie !

Ne nous attardons plus sur moi !

Voici la suite ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les précédents chapitres !

CHAPITRE 3

John se statufia sur place en entrant dans le Tardis. La bouche complètement ouverte, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et par une lueur d'émerveillement, il contemplait l'intérieur spacieux et insolite de la cabine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel espace !

Quel paradoxe entre la vision extérieure du Tardis et sa vision intérieure ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable !

Sherlock, revenu longtemps de sa surprise, n'avait pas tardé à scruter les moindres recoins de la pièce de ses yeux vifs et perçants. Surveillant les gestes de cet homme qui se faisait appeler le Docteur.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci, après s'être faufilé derrière Watson pour refermer la porte du Tardis, ne cessait de parler en manipulant des manettes bizarres :

« -Oui, cela fait toujours cet effet-là, la première fois qu'on entre dans mon Tardis ! Il est merveilleux, ce vaisseau spatio-temporel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se tournant vers les deux hommes qui l'écoutaient en silence, il leur adressa un large sourire :

« -Bienvenus dans mon Tardis ! Mon beau et fidèle Tardis qui nous emmènera vers des galaxies lointaines et magnifiques ! Enfin, en ce qui vous concerne, un seul voyage devrait suffire ! »

Prononçant cette phrase énigmatique, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur une énorme manette et une secousse fit vibrer la cabine. Sherlock put se raccrocher in extrémis à une console tandis que John s'aplatit contre un des murs du vaisseau.

« -Oups, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que les démarrages ne se font généralement pas en douceur ! » Déclara le Gallifryen qui feignit de ne pas voir le regard désapprobateur de John à son encontre.

Il lui tendit une main secourable que le jeune Anglais refusa en maugréant entre ses dents.

« -Oh ! Je vois ! Vous préférez une autre main à la mienne… » Fit le Docteur, avec un sourire compréhensif et taquin à la fois.

Au grand damne de Watson, le Gallifryen interpella, d'une voix claire et bien sonore, Sherlock :

« - Ayez l'amabilité de lui accorder votre main, Sherlock ! »

Horriblement gêné, John se redressa vivement en marmonnant :

« -Je peux me relever seul ! Laissez Sherlock là où il est ! »

La réaction brusque et inattendue de Sherlock cloua sur place John et le onzième Docteur.

« -Suffit ! La plaisanterie a assez duré ! » Siffla le jeune détective, entre ses dents, rageusement. « Allez, Mycroft ! Sors de ta cachette ! Tu t'es assez moqué de moi comme ça ! »

Courant de partout dans le Tardis, il entreprit de fouiller les endroits où un homme pouvait se cacher.

John, qui avait accepté l'évidence et la réalité des faits, l'observa farfouiller. Blasé.

« -Sherlock ! Je ne pense pas que ton frère ait les moyens de créer une telle blague ! » Tenta de le raisonner son ami. « Je ne crois pas qu'il mettrait toutes les ressources d'un gouvernement pour simplement se payer ta tête ! »

Mais il se tut devant le regard furibond de son colocataire et décida de ne plus intervenir.

« -Une caméra ! Je suis sûr qu'il a planqué des caméras ! » Supposa le détective, en cherchant fébrilement la cachette des « espions » de Mycroft.

Perdu dans son obstination à prouver à son ami qu'il avait raison, il se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol pour se glisser sous l'immense commande du Tardis.

John se couvrit le visage d'une main, découragé par le comportement de Sherlock.

« -Je n'ai pas pour principe de mentir, Sherlock ! » Assura le Docteur, en se penchant vers le jeune détective. « Je suis un seigneur du temps et je peux vous le prouver ! »

Sherlock se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Droit et digne.

« -J'en ai assez de vos fabulations ! Seigneur du temps et puis, quoi encore ? Vous allez me dire que vous pouvez contrôler le temps, c'est cela ? »

Le onzième Docteur s'adossa sereinement à sa console de commande et approuva d'un léger signe de la tête :

« -Oui, normalement, vous auriez du mourir à la piscine avec le…Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, le vilain qui nous a faussé compagnie ? »

« -Moriarty. » Répondit, dans un soupir presqu'inaudible, l'interrogé qui n'était autre que Watson.

Ce dernier se posait une question depuis un moment : Que faisait-il là dans cette galère ?

Fallait-il qu'il aimât sincèrement et passionnément son « sociopathe » de locataire pour aller se « fourrer dans un tel pétrin » !

Il fixa celui qu'il aimait de toute son âme et vit une blessure dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite et se traita de « crétin congénital » !

« -Oui, Moriaty, c'est cela. Merci, John. Je disais donc que vous auriez du mourir aujourd'hui.

Ordinairement, je n'interviens pas dans le cours des évènements pour ne pas changer l'Histoire : J'ai fait une exception pour vous et votre ami car j'ai absolument besoin de vous. » Expliqua le seigneur du temps, d'un ton calme.

« -Ah ! Bon ! Pourquoi un seigneur du temps aurait besoin de l'aide d'un simple humain ? » Demanda Sherlock, impassible.

Mais John, qui le connaissait bien, vit que son ami était flatté. L'orgueil, le point faible de Sherlock ! Le Docteur avait visé juste. Cela, John dut l'admettre. Sentant aussi des ennuis en perspective pour des jours à venir.

Il se sentit épuisé d'avance. Etouffant un gémissement, il s'assit à même le sol. Ecoutant les deux hommes converser. Et décider de son avenir aussi.

« -Vous, seul, pouvez me ramener une personne chère à mon cœur. » Affirma le Gallifryen, d'un ton convaincu.

« -Vous êtes prêt à changer le cours de l'Histoire d'une planète pour une personne ? » Fit Sherlock, d'une voix dénué d'émotion.

« -Oui. » Répondit fermement le Docteur. « Mais bon, vous savez, comme je contrôle le temps… »

Il sembla mal à l'aise et hésitant. John le dévisagea, les yeux exorbités, ayant peur de comprendre.

« -Je vous sauve le temps de cette mission et je vous ramène au soir précis où vous devez mourir. » Avoua le seigneur du temps, avec tristesse. « Je ne dois pas aller à l'encontre de votre destinée. Mais songez que vous aurez la chance de voir des mondes qu'aucun de vos contemporains n'auraient pu voir ! »

Le jeune Docteur avait repris son assurance et avait dit cela avec un magnifique sourire.

« -Effectivement ! Quelle chance ! Quelle gentillesse de votre part ! » Fit John, ironique.

Mais le manque d'enthousiasme des deux Anglais ne démonta le Gallifryen qui se remit à pousser des manettes de commande.

« -Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Je rentre chez moi et je vais étrangler Mycroft ! » Annonça Sherlock, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il fit le geste de l'ouvrir lorsque le Docteur l'avertit sans quitter sa console des yeux :

« -Mauvaise idée ! »

Sherlock ouvrit en grand la porte, reçut une immense rafale de vent dans la figure et resta un instant sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Puis le visage dénué d'émotion, les cheveux décoiffés, il referma la porte.

« -Effectivement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » Marmonna-t-il, avant de tourner simplement de l'œil.

A SUIVRE

Les commentaires seront toujours aussi appréciés !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur !

Mon cerveau halluciné aussi est content !

Bref, voici la suite !

CHAPITRE 4

« -Sherlock ! » S'écria John, fou d'inquiétude, en accourant vers son ami évanoui sur le sol.

Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur du visage pâle du jeune détective et vit avec soulagement que ce dernier respirait.

Le Docteur abandonna les commandes de son Tardis pour examiner le jeune inconscient.

« -Je l'avais prévenu ! Il ne faut jamais ouvrir la porte quand mon vaisseau franchit une passerelle d'hyper espace ! » Fit-il, en vérifiant les réflexes des pupilles de Sherlock avec son tournevis. « Bon, il n'a rien. Il est juste en état de choc. Son esprit n'a pas pu supporter la réalité.»

« -Mais bien sûr qu'il est choqué ! » Hurla John, furieux à l'encontre du Docteur qui continuait ses examens. « Sherlock est un esprit cartésien ! Un pragmatique qui aime que tout colle à la logique ! Son monde s'est effondré avec votre fichu Tardis…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Le Docteur, qui avait ignoré les reproches du jeune Anglais, se pencha sur le visage de Sherlock et sous les yeux paniqués de John, colla son front à celui de l'évanoui.

Cela ne plut pas du tout au jeune ex-militaire britannique !

« -Que faites-vous ? » Répéta-t-il, la voix plein de rage et de jalousie contenue.

« -Moins fort, s'il vous plait ! » Ordonna le Galliffryen, d'un ton ennuyé par les éclats de colère de son compagnon de voyage et guère impressionné par la mine menaçante de celui-ci.

Se concentrant, il expliqua :

« -Je sonde son esprit. »

Il se redressa vivement, apparemment satisfait et entreprit de soulever Sherlock par un bras.

« -Tout va bien .Votre ami est fort. » Assura-t-il à John qui l'aida à transporter le jeune détective dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre.

Ils déposèrent Sherlock sur un lit confortable et John décida de rester veiller sur l'amour de sa vie.

Il ne désirait pas le laisser seul avec cet homme si étrange ! On ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui faire !

« -Soyez sans crainte, John ! Ce n'est pas son corps qui m'intéresse, mais uniquement son cerveau brillant. » Déclara le Docteur, avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. « Contrairement à vous… »

John sentit que ses joues devenaient aussi rouges qu'une tomate devant le large sourire emplit de sous-entendus du Docteur qui quitta la pièce et qui referma la porte.

Soulagé, il reporta son attention sur Sherlock et dévisagea ses traits fins et ses boucles brunes.

Dieu ! Que Sherlock était beau ainsi, les yeux clos et l'air paisible !

Timidement, John prit la main racée aux doigts d'artiste entre la sienne et délicatement, tremblant de se faire surprendre, il y apposa un tendre baiser. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le gout de la peau chaude de Sherlock.

Quand il les rouvrit, il sursauta : Sherlock avait les yeux bien ouverts et le fixait, l'air indéchiffrable.

Embarrassé, il lâcha la main de son ami et voulut fuir. Mais une poigne de fer le retint et le fit basculer sur le jeune détective.

John, interdit, s'aperçut qu'il était assis sur les genoux de Sherlock et dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte que les yeux bleus de son ami le scrutaient intensément comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il déglutit durant leur échange visuel et rapprocha inconsciemment ses lèvres de celles du jeune détective.

Sherlock se pencha sur le visage de John qui s'enivra de son souffle parcourant son cou.

Ce dernier frissonna devant le désir évident dans les yeux de son colocataire et ferma les yeux, en attente de ce baiser tant espéré…

Quand une secousse formidable suivie d'un boucan d'enfer les lui fit rouvrir. John devina à l'immobilité de Sherlock ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il dirigea son regard vers la porte et eut un soupir las.

Le Docteur était vautré par terre, sur la porte qui s'était détaché du chambranle et qui gisait à même le sol. Penaud, il se massait le front sous le regard frustré de John et celui, impassible de Sherlock.

« -Ainsi, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. » Fit Sherlock, dans un murmure, en dévisageant toujours le Docteur. « Soit. J'admets que des choses, dépassant la logique, puissent exister. »

Le Docteur se releva du sol, tout sourire.

« -Enfin, je retrouve le grand Sherlock Holmes ! » Déclara le Galliffryen, en s'incrustant tranquillement dans la chambre. « Je peux compter sur votre aide ? »

Sherlock hocha de la tête, ignorant le soupir plein de frustration douloureuse de John.

Celui-ci s'abandonna dans le lit, dépité. Il allait enfin concrétiser avec Sherlock et il avait fallu que le Docteur les interrompît.

Un soupçon se fit en John qui se redressa du lit.

« -D'ailleurs, que faisiez-vous derrière notre porte ? » Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent en voyant la mine déconfit d'un gamin pris en faute du seigneur du temps.

« -Oh ! Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour Sherlock et vous, John ! » Fit, d'un ton évasif, le Docteur qui semblait, brusquement intéressé par la manche de son veston. « Malheureusement, un météorite a percuté le Tardis et la porte a craqué sous mon poids ! »

John faillit pleurer devant tant de mauvaise foi.

« -Je ne vous ai pas dérangés ? Si c'est le cas, vous m'en voyez navré ! » Ajouta le Galliffryen qui n'avait aucunement l'air « navré ». « Mais, bon, vous aurez tout le temps de concrétiser vos fantasmes, Docteur Watson ! »

John crut se liquéfier sur place tellement il était rouge d'embarras ! Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Sherlock qui lui adressa un demi-sourire complice et plein de promesse. La tête du docteur sembla être une cocotte minute tant des scènes torrides défilaient dans son esprit !

« -Dehors, tous les deux ! Hors de ma vue ! » Ordonna-t-il, le corps en feu, les joues en flammes !

Le Docteur éclata d'un rire malicieux tandis que Sherlock se contenta de le suivre dans un silence songeur.

« -Et, vous verrez, John, en apesanteur, c'est encore meilleur ! » Ajouta, de la salle de commande du Tardis, le seigneur du temps.

John, affalé dans le lit, fut tenté de se frapper le front contre le mur de la chambre. D'impatience et de rage : Pourquoi avait-il le don de s'attirer des êtres aussi compliqués ?

A SUIVRE

Comme toujours, vos reviews me feraient très plaisir !


	5. Chapter 5

Vraiment, merci pour vos reviews si encourageants !

Mon cerveau malade et tordu vous remercie encore !

CHAPITRE 5

John finit par sortir de la chambre où il s'était réfugié durant de longues minutes, afin de se vider la tête et de calmer ses hormones.

Il trouvait que le silence qui régnait dans le Tardis était inhabituel. Soupçonneux, il rejoignit la salle principale et ce qu'il y vit le rassura : Sherlock avait ôté son manteau de laine et debout devant un hublot, contemplait les galaxies qui défilaient à une vitesse incroyable.

Il paraissait subjugué par ce spectacle. Jamais John ne l'avait vu ainsi avec cet air de ravissement émerveillé d'un enfant.

Cela rendait Sherlock plus humain et plus accessible ! Plus désirable aussi…

Les yeux de John se perdirent dans la contemplation de son ami, plus intéressante et plus fascinante que toutes les étoiles réunies.

Le cœur battant intensément, il réalisa, à l'instant où Sherlock s'arracha de la vue des planètes pour lui sourire, d'un sourire qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, qu'il tombait encore plus amoureux de son compagnon.

John lui rendit son sourire avec une tendresse voilée d'émotion et vint le rejoindre près du hublot.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes se prirent par la main et observèrent ensemble les astres et les amas de galaxies. Partageant un moment de complicité d'une rare douceur…

« -Sherlock, il faut que je t'avoue une chose. » Commença John, en jetant un œil méfiant vers le Docteur.

Ce dernier, assis sur un fauteuil, feuilletait les pages d'un cahier à la reliure de cuir noir. L'air rêveur et pensif à la fois, il s'attardait sur quelques passages et ses doigts caressaient presque amoureusement les mots qui étaient écrits.

Le seigneur du Temps était enfermé dans sa petite bulle et ne faisait plus attention aux deux amis. Ce qui soulagea John.

Le jeune Anglais plongea ses yeux dans ceux attentifs et si magnifiques de Sherlock.

L'émotion submergea John en découvrant l'amour infini dans les traits de son futur amant.

L'ex-militaire était persuadé que Sherlock n'avait éprouvé autant d'affection pour qui que ce soit d'autre et qu'il serait, lui, John, le seul et l'unique à parvenir à faire ressentir ce sentiment au détective si pragmatique.

Et à obtenir ce regard qui lui donnait envie de mourir de bonheur. Maintenant.

« -Vous voulez un coup de main, John ? » Lança, d'un ton distrait, le Docteur de son fauteuil.

Il était toujours penché sur le cahier et manipulait, de temps à autre, sans relever la tête, des boutons.

« -Non ! » Fit l'intéressé, excédé.

John, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, se calma. Surtout que la main de Sherlock le pressait instamment de continuer son aveu. Le jeune docteur prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« -Sherlock, je t'... »

« -Ca y est ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Mon amour, tiens bon ! La cavalerie est là ! » S'écria le Docteur, en se précipitant comme un fou vers la sortie du Tardis. « Votre grand énigme vous attend, Sherlock ! »

Il ouvrit la porte, se rua dehors et revint à l'intérieur. Il poussa littéralement Sherlock, déboussolé, vers la sortie, tout en parlant :

« -Je suis désolé, mais vous lui déclarerez votre amour plus tard, John ! »

L'instant magique était brisé. John hésitait entre pleurer et trépigner de rage comme un gamin ! Ce Docteur venait de lui voler « son » moment ! Sherlock n'aurait pas du apprendre de sa bouche l'amour que John lui vouait !

« -Ce n'était pas à vous de le lui dire ! » Rouspéta un John, finalement hors de lui. « J'exige que vous retourniez en arrière ! Je veux le lui dire moi-même ! Vous êtes un seigneur du Temps, non ? Vous pouvez le faire ! Je vous l'ord… »

Il se tut, en apercevant le lieu où il se trouvait : Une salle vaste au plafond haut comme celui d'une cathédrale, au sol carrelé, s'offrait à la vue incrédule du docteur et de Sherlock.

Des piliers colossaux soutenaient le toit et un tapis de velours rouge traçait un chemin vers le fond de la pièce où, sur un sol surélevé, siégeait un personnage habillé somptueusement.

A ses côtés, se tenait une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe chamarrée, aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Des soldats formaient une escorte de chaque côté de la salle.

Des gens qui devaient constituer la cour du roi, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, les dévisageaient.

Le silence, lourd de tension, fut brisé par un sifflement d'admiration et une exclamation :

« -C'est lui, Eleven ? Wouaaaaah ! Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi si séduisant ! »

C'était un jeune homme, habillé d'un manteau militaire datant de la première guerre mondiale, aux cheveux brun courts qui venait de dire cela.

Il se détacha d'un groupe d'hommes que le Docteur scrutait avec intensité et courut dans la direction des nouveaux venus.

Des soldats braquèrent leurs armes sur lui mais un homme, svelte et grand, les cheveux courts ébouriffés, aux traits réguliers et fins, fit :

« -Non ! Eleven a respecté sa parole ! Pas de violence ! »

Ce fut dit avec un calme et une assurance tels que les soldats baissèrent leurs armes. Pourtant il semblait à John que ce dernier était leur prisonnier : Encadré par des hommes armés, l'homme, vêtu d'un long imperméable marron, d'une chemise bleue claire, d'une cravate noire, d'un pantalon et chaussé de converses rouges et noires, les mains des les poches, avait une attitude sereine et nonchalante.

John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer des similitudes entre le dénommé « Eleven » et le prisonnier malgré leur peu de ressemblance physique. Quelque chose dans leur attitude…

Mais un cri de stupeur l'arracha de ses réflexions : C'était Sherlock qui venait de se faire enlacer par le cou de l'inconnu au manteau militaire !

« -Un baiser pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue et ma joie de vous voir, Eleven ! » Déclara, avec enthousiasme, celui-ci qui entreprit de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock.

Un coup de poing rageur l'envoya valdinguer par terre avant que le baiser ne fut consommé !

« -Eleven, c'est lui ! » Indiqua John qui l'avait cogné, d'un doigt coléreux vers le Docteur.

Même s'il n'avait pu lui dire son amour à Sherlock dans les règles de l'art, au moins avait-il pu se préserver la primeur de son premier baiser ! Extra-terrestre ou pas, personne ne lui volerait ce droit !

Du moins, il l'espérait…

« -Ah, je vois que vous venez de faire la connaissance de Jack… » Fit le seigneur du Temps, distraitement, sans quitter des yeux le prisonnier. « N'y faites pas attention, John, c'est un sacré coquin ! Il drague tout ce qui bouge ! »

« -C'est sensé me rassurer de savoir ce détail ? » Répliqua John, sarcastique et pâle de fureur.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Jack qui s'était relevé, la mâchoire douloureuse.

Il se sentir atrocement pâlir lorsqu'il entendit Jack s'exclama, avec un émerveillement évident :

« -Super ! Je suis le plus chanceux du monde ! J'ai droit à deux Docteurs ! Ten et Eleven ! »

John gémit. Sentant une migraine monstrueuse approcher…

A SUIVRE

J'accepte les reviews avec plaisir ! Merci !


	6. Chapter 6

Hem, j e me suis relu le cinquième chapitre et quelle ne fut pas ma honte de voir autant de fautes d'orthographes !

Je m'en excuse !

Merci, merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires !

CHAPITRE 6

« -Assez ! » Tonna le personnage qui siégeait sur le trône, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur et de sa prestance de monarque. « Vos chamailleries ne m'amusent guère ! Eleven, qui est le fameux Sherlock Holmes capable de résoudre tous les mystères ? ».

A la grande lassitude de John, le jeune détective ne put réprimer une moue de satisfaction en s'apercevant que, même à travers des galaxies entières, aucun ne parvenait à son niveau.

« -C'est moi ! » S'annonça Sherlock, en s'avançant d'un pas sous les yeux incrédules de son compagnon ébahi par tant de morgue et de stupidité !

Ils étaient des milliards, mais des milliards de la planète Terre, à la merci de ce souverain dont ils ignoraient les intentions et Sherlock ne jugeait pas mieux que de faire son petit numéro de génie.

« -Bien, Eleven m'a assuré que vous seriez à même de me dire ce qui est arrivé à mon fils, cette nuit ! » Déclara le roi, en se rasseyant sur son trône. « Mon fils a disparu de sa chambre, alors que tout était fermé de l'intérieur et que des gardes veillaient à sa porte ! »

Une affaire de chambre close ! L'intérêt de Sherlock s'éveilla, une lueur étincela dans ses yeux bleus dont l'expression devint le reflet de son esprit : Vif et intelligent !

Mais Eleven s'interposa entre le roi et Sherlock.

« -Si vous voulez savoir absolument ce qu'il est advenu de votre fils, vous vous devez de libérer Ten ! » Recommanda-t-il, d'un air déterminé. « Deux Docteurs valent mieux qu'un ! »

Cela fut ajouté avec une pointe d'espièglerie que démentait la menace qui se lisait dans les yeux d'Eleven.

John frissonna en le voyant si sérieux. Il découvrait une facette inquiétante et sombre du Docteur qui le terrifiait. Que représentait Ten pour Eleven pour que ce dernier fut acculé à montrer son côté menaçant ?

Mais la jeune femme, qui se tenait aux côtés du roi, eut un lent sourire et sortit de son mutisme :

« -Père, ne l'écoutez pas ! Gardez Ten prisonnier et Eleven exécutera tous vos ordres ! »

Elle descendit majestueusement les marches et s'approcha d'Eleven qui, immobile, en attente, la regarda venir à lui.

« -Oh ! J'ai vu juste ! Ce que je vois dans votre esprit est fort intéressant ! » Murmura-t-elle, triomphante. « Ten et Eleven s'aiment plus qu'ils ne devraient…Hem…Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?...»

Son front se troubla, ses joues virèrent au rouge flamboyant sous les flots d'images qui lui parvinrent à son esprit réceptif.

Eleven tendit son tournevis dans la direction de la jeune femme qui vacilla et dont l'expression devint vitreuse.

« Eleven ! Tu sais ce que je pense de tes méthodes ! » Lança Ten, indigné et anxieux. « Que lui as-tu fait ? »

L'intéressé ne se démonta pas devant l'indignation de l'autre Docteur. Il rangea paisiblement son outils dans la poche de sa veste et marmonna, en haussant des épaules :

« -Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Je lui ai évité de prendre feu devant les visions de nos ébats noctur… »

« Eleven ! Triple crétin congénital ! » Hurla Ten, rouge de colère et de confusion. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser ça ! »

« -M'ouais… ! Crétin toi-même ! » Répliqua Eleven, qui ne parut pas s'émouvoir que des gens fussent au courant de sa vie amoureuse et de ses prouesses nocturnes.

« -Tu ne me le rappelles que lorsque ça t'arrange que je suis « toi » ! » Fit Ten qui frisait l'hystérie.

« -Et toi, aussi, cela t'arrange bien de jouer l'amnésique parfois. » Dit Eleven , avec un sourire narquois à l'encontre de Ten.

« -Oh ! Quand je songe que je serai insupportable comme ça lors de ma prochaine régénération ! » S'écria le prisonnier, en baissant la tête de désespoir.

« -C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » Affirma Eleven, dans un magnifique sourire.

Ten abandonna. Il préféra se taire en réalisant le silence quasi religieux de l'assistance qui avait assisté, médusée et hallucinée, à ce qui semblait bien être une scène de ménage !

Soudain, un formidable rire rompit le silence gêné de la salle : C'était John qui, appuyé d'une main contre un pilier, riait, riait, mais riait !

Le jeune homme venait de saisir la nature de leur relation aux deux seigneurs du Temps qui ne constituaient qu'un et le côté hilarant de la situation n'avait pas échappé au jeune ex-militaire britannique !

Il se fichait pas mal de savoir comment deux personnes qui n'étaient qu'un pouvaient coexister dans cet univers mais ce qui le faisait mourir de rire était que même Ten ne parvenait pas à avoir le dernier mot avec Eleven ! Alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui-même !

Mais le rire de John cessa net. Il demeura figé un instant, les yeux agrandis par la panique.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Sherlock et de ses nouveaux amis, il commença à étouffer.

Son visage devint cyanosé, ses yeux se révulsèrent et son corps s'écroula dans les bras de Sherlock complètement affolé.

« -John ! Reste avec moi ! Respire, je t'en prie ! » Supplia le jeune détective, en secouant son « docteur ». « John, ne me quitte pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! Je t'en prie ! »

Jack et Ten se retournèrent vers le roi qui était aussi impassible qu'une statue.

« -Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Ordonna Eleven, hors de lui. « Il ne vous a rien fait ! »

John, à travers les brumes noires qui commençaient à l'environner, entendit les suppliques de Sherlock. Il l'entendait le supplier de rester, de demeurer auprès de lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne désirait pas l'abandonner mais il se sentait partir…

Il vit, avant que ne s'assombrit sa vision, les larmes de Sherlock…

Son cœur se serra de le voir pleurer car Sherlock ne pleurait jamais ! John voulut lui dire combien il était désolé d'être la cause de ses larmes mais il ne put.

« -Je t'aime, Sherlock »

Sa tête retomba contre la poitrine de Sherlock, inerte.

A SUIVRE

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Chapter 7

Ouf ! Vos avis hyper enthousiastes ont rassuré mon cerveau aux neurones déjantés !

Croyez-moi, il est tellement heureux que je ne parviens plus à le contrôler que cela en devient inquiétant…

CHAPITRE 7

Sherlock sanglotait, tout bas, le corps de John sans vie pressé tendrement contre le sien. Eleven et Ten, consternés, ne savaient que lui dire pour le réconforter : Statufiés, ils restaient sans réaction, la rage au cœur et bouleversés par la souffrance du jeune détective.

Jack avait la tête baissée pour cacher les larmes qu'il tentait en vain de retenir. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver à John…

Des murmures de sympathie attristée parcoururent l'assistance qui n'osait l'exprimer trop haut. La jeune princesse, par contre, elle, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là à côté d'Eleven.

D'un pas chancelant, elle se redirigea vers son père, le roi.

Celui-ci, impassible, assistait à la scène.

Après de longues minutes, il daigna s'expliquer :

« -Votre ami n'est pas mort ! Son âme est prisonnière d'un paradoxe temporel : Son corps est ici et son esprit est perdu dans une autre dimension ! Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour me ramener mon fils. Sinon, l'âme de votre ami sera perdue à tout jamais ! »

La menace provoqua un silence effrayé sur l'assemblée. Sherlock déposa délicatement le corps de son bien-aimé sur le sol, fit signe à Jack d'approcher et lui dit :

« -Je vous le confie, Jack. Prenez soin de lui. »

Jack, ému par la confiance du détective, acquiesça d'un « oui » silencieux. Il s'agenouilla, souleva la tête de John doucement et l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux.

Sherlock jeta un dernier regard vers la première personne qui venait de lui déclarer « Je t'aime » et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas recraquer : John paraissait dormir avec ses yeux fermés, les traits paisibles et dans la position où Jack venait de l'installer.

Sherlock se tourna farouchement vers le roi et les yeux assombris par la fureur et la détermination, il lança :

« -Soit ! J'accepte de résoudre votre énigme ! Mais, je veux, avant tout, votre parole que vous libérerez John et Ten ! Et, je veux carte blanche pour agir à ma guise ! »

Le roi et Sherlock se jaugèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun décidé à ne pas rompre le premier le contact visuel.

« -Vous avez ma parole, Sherlock ! Vous pourrez mettre tous les moyens en œuvre pour me retrouver mon fils ! » Finit par céder le roi, dignement.

« -Amenez-moi dans la chambre du prince ! » Ordonna le détective, vers les gardes.

Ceux-ci, en voyant l'accord de leur souverain, obéirent. Sherlock les suivit à travers un dédale de couloirs.

Eleven, rejoignant Ten, lui prit la main que ce dernier lui abandonna volontiers :

« -Sois sans crainte, je reviendrai te chercher et nous irons finir notre Lune de miel là où tu voudras… »

Ten, pour toute réponse, eut un sourire confiant et effleura les lèvres d'Eleven dans une douce caresse.

« -Sois prudent, mon ange. »

Sur un dernier signe complice de la main, Eleven s'en alla rejoindre Sherlock dans la chambre de tous les mystères.

Quand il y parvint, il demeura sur le seuil, sidéré. Il sifflota, impressionné : « Chambre » n'était pas un le mot exact pour décrire cette vaste pièce constituée comme une suite d'hôtel du Ritz à Paris.

Les meubles, le lit, la tapisserie et l'immense baie vitrée, qui donnait sur une terrasse surplombant un luxuriant paysage de cascade d'eau et de verdure, témoignaient de l'affection du père pour son fils unique.

Sherlock, indifférent à ces détails superflus, avait déjà commencé son enquête. Eleven débuta le sien et scrutant les moindres recoins avec son tournevis sonique, il nota mentalement que les mesures de protection, inimaginables et existant dans le monde, avaient été prises.

« -Cette pièce est inviolable, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. » Fit-il, à l'intention de Sherlock qui, à l'aide de sa loupe, recueillait des indices infimes de présence intruse.

En vain ! A son grand désespoir ! Et, le temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement…

« -C'est-à-dire, Eleven ? » Réclama Sherlock, concentré sur ses recherches.

« -Cette pièce est dotée de protection contre les portes dimensionnelles, les énergies psychiques, les technologies d'intrusion mentale et de télétransportation ! » Répondit Eleven, perplexe qui réfléchissait en même temps.

Il fronça des sourcils :

« -Pourtant, un détail cloche ! Je ne parviens pas à mettre la main dessus ! »

Sherlock jeta des coups d'œil alentour, tentant de trouver ce petit détail dont parlait son compagnon.

Soudain, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et basculant sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, les doigts joints, s'enferma dans une intense réflexion.

Après trois heures, qui avaient paru une éternité à Eleven, il rouvrit les yeux et murmura aux gardes :

« -Amenez tous les domestiques, servantes et les proches du prince ! »

Pressentant que le détective était sur une piste, Eleven s'installa à ses côtés et attendit.

Pendant d'innombrables heures, Sherlock interrogea, recueillit des informations et des confidences « officieuses » de la part des domestiques, des servantes, des proches du prince et des ragots. Beaucoup de ragots…

Soudain, un fait accrocha l'attention du détective dont les déductions se mirent à s'enchainer avec une rapidité record dans son esprit.

Au moment où il parvint à la conclusion, Eleven avait déjà parvenu à la même solution.

Se regardant mutuellement, les deux hommes se consultèrent des yeux, finirent par un accord tacite et se redressèrent du fauteuil.

S'élançant comme un seul homme hors de la chambre, ils se précipitèrent dans la grande salle d'audience du roi.

Il était temps : La nuit débutait, marquant la fin du délai octroyé par le roi.

Sous le regard abasourdi de Ten et de l'assistance, Sherlock, qui avait devancé Eleven, brandit une arme terrienne dans la direction de Jack avec une unique question :

« -Où est le prince ? »

A SUIVRE

J'accepte les reviews ! merci !


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les réactions de sympathie pour Jack !

Mais hélas, il n'échappera pas au destin tragique que mon cerveau grippé lui a réservé !...

CHAPITRE 8

Jack, interdit, haussa un sourcil devant l'arme braquée sur lui et la question de Sherlock.

Il vit qu'Eleven adhérait aussi à l'opinion du détective en apercevant la lueur de suspicion dans ses yeux.

« -Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » commença-t-il, étonné. « Pourquoi saurai-je où est passé ce maudit prince ? D'ailleurs, comment le connaitrai-je ? »

Ten, pendant que l'assistance retenait son souffle et que le roi écoutait avec intérêt les moindres paroles de Jack et du Terrien, réfléchissait à grande allure : Il était vrai qu'il avait rencontré Jack sur cette planète, dans un genre de « pub », non loin du palais royal.

Eleven désirant visiter les magnifiques chutes d'eau dont tous les touristes de l'espace en parlaient.

Eleven s'était présenté et contrairement à son habitude, Jack ne s'était guère montré enthousiaste et d'humeur taquine. Lui qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de flirter avec le Docteur.

Le jeune immortel s'était contenté d'un bref « enchanté » avant de quitter leur compagnie et de se faufiler parmi une foule bigarrée. Ten avait trouvé cela étrange et inquiétant de la part de son vieil ami mais emporté par l'entrain d'Eleven, il l'avait totalement oublié jusqu'au jour où des soldats vinrent les arrêter sur la place d'un marché et que lui, Jack et Eleven furent accusés d'enlèvement du prince.

Eleven avait réussi à négocier avec le roi pour faire intervenir Sherlock, Ten et Jack restant ses otages.

« -C'est vrai, Jack ! » Fit remarquer Ten, pensivement. « Les ennuis ont commencé avec ta rencontre ! Tu étais déjà là, avant nous ! Dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué ? »

Jack haussa des épaules. Il ne s'était toujours pas relevé car il tenait la tête pâle de John sur ses genoux.

« -Là, tu me blesses ! » Déclara Jack, d'un ton amer. « Comment peux-tu croire que j'aurai pu te nuire, alors que tu connais ma tendre affection pour toi ? »

Ten fut envahi par le doute en entendant les paroles de son ami.

« -Mais en affaire de cœur, les règles changent. » Intervint Eleven, qui n'était pas dupe. « Et, surtout, parce qu'en tant qu'ancien agent spatio-temporel, tu possèdes la seule technologie qui permet de pénétrer dans la chambre du prince. »

Jack éclata de rire :

« -Allons, qu'irai-je faire dans la chambre du prince ? »

Sherlock, impatienté par l'obstination du jeune homme à ne pas avouer et par le temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement, expliqua :

« -Plusieurs proches et domestiques du prince ont décelé des changements dans l'attitude du prince : Lui qui aimait se promener jusqu'à tard le soir avec ses amis et étudier dans la bibliothèque royale rentrait plus tôt dans sa chambre. Dès la nuit tombée…Lui, d'humeur si enjouée, était devenu mélancolique. Des rumeurs de bruits bizarres dans la suite du prince me furent rapportées par les gardes eux-mêmes. Mais ceux-ci mirent cela sur le compte de cauchemars dus au fait que le prince redoutait son mariage futur avec la princesse d'un royaume voisin. Et, cela coïncide avec votre présence sur cette planète. J'avais compris tout cela mais un détail me manquait pour achever ce puzzle. Eleven vient de me le donner. »

Au fur et à mesure que le détective étalait ses déductions, Jack était devenu de plus en plus blême.

Il tenta de tourner en dérision les explications de Sherlock en lançant :

« -Votre chagrin vous empêche de réfléchir normalement, monsieur le détective ! Moi, amoureux ! Les poules auront des dents ! »

« -Justement ! J'ai été sur une planète où j'ai rencontré une race de poules carnivores : Très gentilles, ma foi si on se tient hors de portée de leurs dents ! » S'exclama Eleven, d'un air rêveur. « J'ai essayé de converser avec elles mais impossible de… »

Mais il se tut sous le coup d'œil noir de Ten qui trouvait que le moment ne prêtait pas à ce genre de remarque.

« -N'insultez pas mon intelligence ! » Avertit Sherlock qui commença à presser du doigt sur la gâchette. « En particulier, quand la vie de John est en danger ! »

Jack vit la détermination du jeune Anglais et déglutit. Mais un soulagement visible détendit ses traits : Il était impossible pour lui de mourir !

Soudain, un formidable grondement, plein d'indignation et de fureur offensés et incrédules, éclata :

« -Vous avez osé séduire mon fils à trois jours de son mariage ! Mon fils, innocent et si pur ! »

Le roi bouillait de colère. L'assistance, terrorisée, prit garde de bien demeurer à l'écart de ses foudres et de sa présence physique.

Eleven se plaça vivement devant Ten pour le protéger.

« -Papa se réveille ! » Murmura-t-il, avec un sourire amusé aux oreilles de Ten qui fut éberlué par tant de tranquillité. « Si nous en profitions pour filer, Ten ? Nous avons remplir notre contrat. Puis, il me tarde de retrouver nos petits jeux… »

« -Eleven ! » S'écria Ten, outré. « Nous n'allons pas abandonner Sherlock, John et notre ami Jack ! »

Eleven sourit :

« -Nous emmenons John et Sherlock, bien entendu ! Quant à Jack, quelques punitions royales ne lui feraient pas de mal ! Ce lui passerait le goût de jouer au joli cœur pendant quelques temps…Après notre voyage, nous reviendrons le chercher. Il ne craint rien. Il est immortel. »

Ten ne répondit même pas à cette proposition et se concentra sur ce qui se déroulait dans la salle entre le roi et Jack.

« -Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas plutôt séduit ma fille ? » Tempêta le monarque, pâle de rage. « Cela aurait été un moindre mal ! »

L a princesse cilla des yeux, incrédule et effarée par les paroles de son père.

« -Pardon, père ! » Hurla-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. « Vous auriez préféré livrer votre fille à un roturier, à un aventurier de la pire espèce ! »

Mais le roi ne l'entendait pas. Enfermé dans sa rage et sa douleur de père déshonoré, il se lamenta :

« -Mon fils si pur et si innocent !... »

« -Si pur, oui ! Mais innocent, là… Il m'a appris des choses qui ont dépassé mon imagination ! » Murmura Jack, avec un large sourire ravi aux souvenirs des nuits aux bras du prince. « Quant à votre fille, elle n'avait pas ce qui fallait pour me plaire ! »

La jeune femme quitta la salle d'audience, drapée dans sa dignité et s'enferma dans ses appartements pour ne plus voir ces quatre hommes, décidément idiots et aveugles à sa beauté, la préférer à d'autres hommes !

Pourtant, c'était dommage ! Ils étaient si beaux et si intéressants…En particulier, le dénommé « Eleven »…

Le courroux du roi atteignit son paroxisme devant les mots de Jack qui continuait à sourire en revivant les doux moments passés avec le prince dans son esprit.

« -Com…Com…Comment ! » Bégaya le monarque, devenant aussi rouge que la lave d'un volcan.

Sherlock jugea plus prudent d'emmener le corps de John à l'abri derrière un pilier et d'y attendre la suite des événements.

Jack était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas le monarque tendre un bras vers lui et des éclairs surgir et filer à une vitesse fulgurante vers leur cible.

« -Jack ! »Cria Ten pour l'avertir.

Eleven courut vers Jack mais il pressentait qu'il arriverait trop tard.

« -Arrêtez, père ! »

La foule regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix et s'écarta pour laisser passer un jeune homme habillé simplement.

Les éclairs disparurent. La colère du roi s'apaisa. Ten soupira de soulagement.

Le jeune prince se plaça devant Jack dans un geste protecteur et fixa son père, le défiant de ses yeux bleus.

Ten comprit pourquoi Jack en était fou : Le prince, d'une silhouette mince et svelte, avait la beauté d'un ange avec ses cheveux blonds dont les mèches bouclaient sur les épaules et ses traits d'une extrême régularité.

Jack enlaça le jeune prince de ses bras comme jamais le Docteur, Ten, ne l'avait vu faire avec aucun de ses partenaires. Et la lueur radieuse dans les yeux de Jack ne trompa personne.

« -Père, j'aime Jack ! Vous n'y pourrez rien changer ! »

Jack, d'acquiescer avec un sourire béat, flottant sur un petit nuage …

« -Surtout, qu'il est le futur père de mes enfants ! »

Le sourire heureux de Jack disparut et le jeune homme redescendit sur terre.

« -Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? » Fit Jack qui faillit s'étrangler devant la mine épanouie du prince.

Eleven éclata de rire, pris d'un fou rire en voyant l'expression affolée de Jack

Sherlock ne vit jamais cette scène car une voix, toute proche, attira son attention :

« -Sherlock ! »

Le cœur du jeune détective faillit exploser de joie. John se redressait en s'agrippant à la chemise de Sherlock, revenant à la vie.

A SUIVRE

Je serai très contente de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Merci pour les reviews !


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis désolée pour avoir tant tardé pour la suite mais mon stage est éreintant !

Donc, voici la suite !

CHAPITRE 9

La première chose que John vit fut les yeux d'un bleu de ciel d'été et l'expression fixe, intense et incrédule de Sherlock. Il songea qu'il n'avait remarqué à quel point le bleu du regard de l'élu de son cœur pouvait évoquer le printemps, l'été, le bonheur, les fleurs, la vie…

A part le mystère et les réflexions de son esprit sagace et perspicace.

Le brouhaha des voix dans la salle atteignait les oreilles du jeune docteur Anglais mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de ceux de Sherlock.

Un frisson le prit au souvenir de son errance dans les ténèbres ! Seule l'espérance de revoir Sherlock lui avait permis de ne pas devenir fou parmi les dédales de l'obscurité !

Sherlock se mordillait les lèvres, faisant inconsciemment accélérer à un rythme fou le pouls de John. Il semblait hésitant sur la conduite à tenir : Que devait-il exprimer d'abord ? Sa joie de le revoir par une accolade ? Ou lui dire tout ce qu'il avait en lui ?

John sourit, le connaissant parfaitement et lui fournit la réponse en se jetant fougueusement à son cou : Il s'empara, dans un gémissement de satisfaction et de plaisir, des lèvres sensuelles de Sherlock dans un baiser que le jeune détective approfondit avec une passion dévorante !

Les lèvres douces et salées de Sherlock, les dents de Sherlock, la langue humide et chaude de Sherlock…

John en rêvait depuis tellement de temps ! Il aimait le goût de Sherlock, l'exigence de ses mains qui le maintenaient bien serré contre son corps et le parfum de son souffle, de son haleine, de son cou, le bruit de sa respiration !...

Tout en lui réclamait Sherlock, était affamé du jeune détective et voulait plus ! Beaucoup plus !

Ses lèvres commencèrent à mordiller le lobe gauche de l'oreille du détective, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à ce dernier qui continuait à l'embrasser, explorer sa bouche comme sa vie en dépendait !

Les mains de John se faufilèrent sous la chemise de son compagnon, touchant la peau chaude de son amant lorsqu'une voix, bien familière, intervint :

« -Je vous suggère d'aller conclure dans le Tardis, mes amis ! »

Les deux amoureux, sortant de leur monde, le regard hagard et un perdu, réalisèrent alors les innombrables paires d'yeux qui les observaient, qui, avec intérêt, d'autres avec une pointe d'envie…

Rougissant, John se leva et toussota : Il venait de prendre conscience qu'ils avaient failli « le faire » devant tous…

Eleven ajouta, avec malice :

« -A moins que vous vouliez leur donner une leçon sur la façon dont les Terriens font l'amour ! »

John ne put en entendre la fin car déjà, Sherlock le saisit par la main et l'entraina vers le Tardis. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux hommes impatientés de finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien débuté !

Arrivant devant leur chambre attitrée, Sherlock attrapa John, le plaqua contre la porte et le dévora de caresses et de baisers.

Les deux hommes, avec des gémissements de plaisir anticipé, pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans se décoller l'un de l'autre et ôtant avec précipitation leurs chemises et pantalons, se jetèrent sur le lit !

Non sans avoir au préalable fermer la porte de la chambre d'un bon coup de pied !

Eleven, qui les avait suivis, appuya tranquillement sur un bouton sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Ten dorénavant libre.

« -Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, scandalisé. « Pourquoi as-tu mise leur chambre en apesanteur ? Ne peux-tu pas les laisser un peu tranquille ? »

« -Allons, Ten, ne me dis que tu as oublié l'effet de l'apesanteur ? » Fit Eleven, d'un ton apaisant et narquois. « Surtout sur toi… »

Ten rougit aux souvenirs des effets que l'apesanteur produisait sur lui. C'était fou tout ce que l'on peut faire quand on était libéré de la gravité…

« -Mais pourquoi je flotte ? » Fit la voix étonnée de John.

Ten jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à son amant qui sourit en entendant la question du jeune Terrien.

« -Ne me dis que tu as mis des caméras ou je ne sais quoi dans leur chambre ? » Fit Ten, totalement scandalisé.

Visiblement « oui » devant l'expression ravie de son amant.

« -John, je vous avais promis de vous faire goûter aux effets érotiques de l'apesanteur ! » Déclara Eleven, en parlant dans un micro. « Chose promise, chose due ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

« -Espèce de… » S'étrangla John, en ne parvenant pas à trouver le terme approprié pour définir le Docteur sans être grossier. « Vous avez intérêt à ne plus nous espionner ! »

« -J'y veillerai, John. »Promit Ten, intervenant.

Mais avant que Ten n'éteignit complètement le son, Eleven sourit devant la dernière plainte du jeune Terrien :

« -Je n'y parviendrai jamais ainsi ! »

Puis des soupirs à peine audibles indiquèrent aux deux seigneurs du Temps que les deux Terriens avaient réussi à contourner ce problème.

Eleven, content de lui, se détacha de la console et s'approcha de Ten qui était perdu dans de profondes pensées. Tristes apparemment.

Eleven enlaça Ten par la taille et déposa son visage au creux de son cou, en murmurant :

« Ton univers alternatif te manque, Ten ? »

Ten serra doucement la main d'Eleven entre la sienne et secoua la tête :

« -Non. Mon univers est là où tu te trouves maintenant, Eleven. Tu m'as sauvé d'une mort sans espoir de régénération certaine et tu m'as permis de voir et de découvrir d'autres mondes alternatifs. Il t'a fallu un amour et une patience infinie pour me trouver, moi et l'univers où tu n'existerais pas. Sans déroger à notre règle : Ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire. »

Eleven l'écoutait, les yeux clos, savourant la voix douce et tendre de Ten :

« -Je suis mort dans mon univers pour mes amis et pour mes ennemis. »

Ten tourna un regard triste dans la direction de la chambre des deux Terriens :

« -Nous ne dérogeons jamais à notre règle, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Un silence plana un instant dans le Tardis entre les deux seigneurs du Temps qui se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

« -Non, nous ne dérogeons jamais à notre règle. » Fit Eleven, avec un soupçon de résignation dans la voix. « Mais au moins, ils ont pu prendre conscience des sentiments qui les lient l'un à l'autre. »

Sans un mot, les deux Docteurs sortirent du Tardis pour aller voir comment Jack se débrouiller.

Evitant de jeter un dernier regard vers la chambre de Sherlock et de John.

A SUIVRE.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews ! Merci !


	10. Chapter 10

Il est temps de dire « au-revoir » à nos quatre, je veux dire cinq en comptant Jack, héros et les laisser vivre leurs vies…Tout du moins pour ce qui concerne Ten, Eleven, Jack et son prince.

Pour l'avenir de Sherlock et de John, il est encore incertain !...

Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi leurs aventures !

Voici, le tout dernier chapitre !

CHAPITRE 10

Eleven, d'un rythme lent et guilleret, battait la mesure de la musique qui lui parvenait à travers les couloirs du palais royal avec un de ses pieds.

Le royaume et le peuple, ainsi que la cour du roi et tout le château, fêtaient le mariage du prince avec le capitaine Jack Harkness. Et la future naissance des deux héritiers jumeaux que leur prince allait donner à son conjoint, au grand bonheur désormais du monarque.

L'alliance avec l'autre royaume n'était pas remise en question puisqu'un arrangement s'était fait : La princesse devait épouser le fils cadet et ce mariage maintiendrait la paix entre les deux peuples.

Fredonnant entre ses lèvres l'air qui se jouait à la salle de réception où Ten devait discuter avec John, Sherlock et d'autres convives, Eleven admirait les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Insouciant, heureux et libre…

Magnifique dans son costume à queue noir et sa chemise blanche à nœud papillon, il avançait pas à pas sur le sol dallé. Un sourire rêveur sur son joli visage.

Le seigneur du Temps n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard flatteur et plein de désir de son compagnon lorsqu'il avait fini de revêtir ce costume et il n'ignorait pas qu'après la fête, une nuit intéressante l'attendrait…

Des scénarios s'élaborant dans son esprit imaginatif, il arriva au bout du couloir pour voir le dernier tableau : un portrait de la famille royale.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et sans qu'il put l'en empêcher, Eleven chuta dans une obscurité profonde.

Avec désespoir, il vit que l'endroit, qui s'était effondré sous ses pas, se rebouchait comme par magie et il subodora un piège.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri qu'il se retrouva en suspension, à quelques mètres du sol, en position horizontal. Il ne parvenait pas à effectuer un mouvement comme ligoté par des liens invisibles.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les côtés et il vit qu'il était dans une pièce petite, sans fenêtre. Une prison.

Le jeune homme réprima un frisson : Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ?

« -Alors, Eleven, on n'est moins insolent, ainsi ! » Fit une voix triomphante et moqueuse à la fois.

La lumière se fit dans la pièce. Une silhouette familière apparut au côté du seigneur du temps.

Ce dernier, en reconnaissant sa kidnappeuse, eut l'air ennuyé et un soupir blasé lui échappa des lèvres :

« -C'est vous, princesse ! Je conçois votre frustration à l'idée d'un mariage qui ne vous plait pas mais me kidnapper n'arrangera pas les choses ! »

La princesse se pencha sur le visage offert d'Eleven qui la toisa de ses yeux et un lent sourire se dessina sur ses traits aristocratiques.

« -Mais, mon cher Eleven, ce n'est pas le mariage qui est cause de votre capture… »

D'une main de propriétaire, elle promena des doigts caressants sur le front d'Eleven qui frissonna à son contact.

Le seigneur du Temps ne masqua pas sa répulsion, fermant les yeux de fatigue : Décidément, son charme ne lui valait parfois que des ennuis !

A la grande surprise de la princesse, Eleven éclata de rire :

« -Vous êtes tellement frustrée qu'aucun de nous ait craqué sur vous que vous en êtes réduite à un procédé aussi vil ! Mais il faut vous rendre justice : Vous avez bon goût ! Je suis le plus charmeur et le plus beau ! »

Eleven était franchement hilare ! Il ne pouvait arrêter de rire ! D'autant plus que l'expression furieuse et dépitée de la princesse était risible à voir !

« -Vous êtes répugnants, vous et Ten ! » Cracha-t-elle, la mine pleine de dégoût.

Le rire d'Eleven cessa net. Le visage du seigneur du Temps s'assombrit et une lueur de menace fit étinceler ses yeux. Ce qui ne remarqua pas la princesse dans sa morgue et son arrogance.

« -Vous ne avisez pas de toucher à Ten. » Avertit Eleven d'une voix basse, articulant chaque syllabe.

« -Vous me ferez quoi ? Vous êtes à ma merci ! Oui, vous êtes pathétiques, vous et Ten ! En arriver à tomber amoureux de sa propre personne parce qu'elle représente, à vos yeux, que la seule solution à votre peur de solitude ! Ten a tellement peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il a fini par accepter votre amour ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous aime ? Non ! Ten s'est attaché à vous parce que vous êtes immortel, que vous êtes lui et que vous ne le quitterez jamais ! Puis, qui mieux que le Docteur peut combler le Docteur lui-même ? Ce que vous appelez de l'amour n'est qu'une façade pour cacher votre incapacité à éprouver de l'amour pour une personne mortelle ! » Lança la princesse, d'un air sarcastique et mauvais.

Eleven, touché par les paroles de la jeune femme, avait le cœur pratiquement en morceau et des larmes, malgré lui, se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

De souffrance et de rage : Il savait que la princesse avait raison. Il avait forcé la main à Ten dans l'autre univers alternatif, ne lui laissant que le choix de venir avec lui ou de mourir.

La preuve en était que Ten ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait une seule fois !

Eleven, lui, l'aimait sincèrement, sans calcul, contrairement à ce que prétendait la princesse.

Il s'était emparé du livre de River Song et malgré l'interdiction évidente de le lire, il l'avait feuilleté. Désirant savoir quelle personnalité il avait été avant d'être « lui ».

La description de Ten l'avait interpellé, son incapacité à déclarer ses sentiments par peur de se retrouver seul et de souffrir l'avait attendri et le faît de le savoir le plus solitaire de tous les Docteurs l'avait ému et touché.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Eleven s'était mis à oublier que Ten avait été « lui » et s'était mis à l'aimer. Comme une autre personne normale serait tombée amoureuse d'une autre personne.

« -T'ai-je offert un autre destin, Ten ? » Songea Eleven, les yeux clos, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Restes-tu avec moi par reconnaissance ou par solitude ? »

Une souffrance infinie déchira le seigneur du Temps qui hurla, hurla sous les rires vainqueurs de la princesse.

Dans la salle, Ten se plia en deux : une douleur atroce lui vrilla le cerveau. Sherlock et John vinrent le soutenir.

« -Qu'avez-vous ? » S'inquiéta John, en l'aidant à se relever.

Pâle, Ten dut se raccrocher à ses deux amis et murmura :

« -Eleven ! Eleven est en danger ! Il souffre ! Emmenez-moi au Tardis ! Vite ! »

Saisi par l'urgence de la voix de Ten, toujours posé et calme, Sherlock et John obéirent et l'emmenèrent au Tardis sans plus tarder.

Ils restèrent en retrait pendant que Ten s'affairait sur des manettes.

« -Je reviens ! » Prévint le Docteur en appuyant sur un bouton d'un gadget dont il en avait entouré son poignet gauche.

Il se dématérialisa sous les yeux étonnés de Sherlock et de John. Ceux-ci se résignèrent à l'attendre.

Ten arriva au moment juste où Eleven tomba dans le sol entrouvert et avant que le trou ne se referma, il se jeta dedans.

Il entendit des rires, des cris furieux et un hurlement de souffrance tel qu'il en eut la chair de poule.

« -Ce n'est pas vrai, Eleven. » Rassura Ten, en surgissant de derrière la princesse.

Celle-ci, surprise, se recula. Ten la foudroya des yeux, en réalisant dans quel état était Eleven.

« -Non, elle a raison. » Sanglota celui-ci, sans oser regarder Ten dans les yeux, honteux. « Je ne t'ai pas donné le choix. »

Ten braqua le tournevis ionique dans la direction de la princesse qui s'écroula inconsciente.

Eleven faillit s'écraser à terre mais Ten le rattrapa dans ses bras.

« -Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! » murmura Ten, en serrant contre lui Eleven qui sanglotait toujours.

Il lui releva la tête et lui sourit, tendrement :

« -Mon incapacité à exprimer mes sentiments ont failli te nuire : Oui, j'ai peur de dire ce que j'éprouve, même à toi, car j'ai peur de te perdre un jour, que tu finisses par en avoir assez de moi et que tu me quittes. Oui, je t'ai choisi parce que tu étais la solution à ma solitude mais j'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier…Finalement à t'aimer, Eleven. Oui, je t'aime Eleven. »

Les derniers doutes d'Eleven disparurent lorsque Ten, dans un souffle à son oreille, lui confia son prénom. En Gallifryen. Un prénom qui différenciait du sien à quelques sonorités près.

Heureux, Eleven s'agrippa au cou de Ten avant de lui chuchoter son prénom à lui et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Tout en répondant au baiser, Ten enclencha le bouton qui devait les ramener au Tardis.

« -Nous devons rentrer, mon chéri. » Déclara-t-il, en s'écartant doucement de son bien-aimé.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans le Tardis et pendant que Ten faisait démarrer le vaisseau, Eleven rassura les deux Terriens sur son état.

« -Nous sommes arrivés. » Annonça Ten, en se tournant vers Sherlock et John.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, en silence. Sans un mot, ils se prirent par la main et se fixèrent droit dans les yeux :

« -Il est temps pour nous de rentrer dans l'Histoire. » Fit John, en posant le front sur celui de Sherlock.

« -Oui, faisons face à notre destin. » Approuva Sherlock, en déposant un doux baiser sur la main de son docteur.

Les deux Docteurs demeurèrent en retrait, l'expression impassible. Mais une larme affleura au bord des yeux d'Eleven quand Sherlock et John, main dans la main, droits et dignes, sortirent du Tardis.

Avec un sourire radieux et paisible.

Avant que la porte ne se referma sur les deux amoureux, les reflets bleutés de la piscine jouèrent un instant sur les murs du Tardis.

Puis vint le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion…

FIN

Merci de me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin.

EPILOGUE BONUS

Les sirènes d'ambulance et de pompier trouèrent le silence des environs de ce qui restait de la piscine.

Des véhicules de la police arrivèrent en trombe, jetant des lueurs tremblés de leurs gyrophares.

L'inspecteur Lestrade descendit de sa voiture, les sourcils froncés. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Pourquoi le prénom de Sherlock taraudait son esprit ? A cause de la formidable explosion ? Ou alors, à cause de l'obstination du jeune homme ? Ou encore, à cause d'une réflexion que ce dernier avait dite, ce soir-là ?

« -Ce n'est pas encore terminé ! » Avait assuré Sherlock.

Son cœur, pourtant endurci de policier qui en avait déjà vu d'autre, battit à tout rompre lorsque les brancardiers emmenèrent deux corps dans une voiture de médecin légiste.

Lestrade accourut à une vitesse folle vers les deux brancards et brandit sa carte d'inspecteur.

« -Attendez ! » Ordonna-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il inspira un bon coup et commença, millimètre par millimètre, à faire glisser la fermeture.

Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration était comme suspendue.

Son pouls s'arrêta, un instant, lorsqu'il vit des mèches brunes. Sa vue chancela.

L'inspecteur dut se résoudre à cesser un moment son geste. Priant pour que ne se fut pas « lui », il se décida à achever d'ouvrir le sac mortuaire.

« -Non, Lestrade ! Ce n'est pas nous ! » Fit une voix gouailleuse et enjouée. « Bien que cela décevra certains, n'est-ce-pas Anderson et Donovan ? »

Lestrade eut un soupir de soulagement qui expulsa toute son angoisse. Il se détourna vers la direction de la voix et vit Sherlock et John, noirs de suif et de fumée, mais sains et saufs.

Il réalisa aussi que les deux hommes se tenaient par la main et avaient une expression lointaine et rêveuse.

« -Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à l'explosion ? » Fit l'inspecteur, en les dévisageant.

« -Des amis nous ont aidés ! » Déclara Sherlock, d'un ton désinvolte, feignant d'ignorer la mine de dégoût de Donovan et d'Anderson.

« -Des amis ? » Demanda Lestrade, déboussolé.

A la grande surprise des pompiers, des ambulanciers et des policiers, Sherlock et John éclatèrent de rire. Le regard tourné vers le ciel.

Sherlock, pendant que tous les dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous, lui et John, caressa dans sa poche une clé et un téléphone portable.

Il connaissait par cœur les mots qui lui étaient destinés, écrits sur un papier :

« Si vous avez des problèmes ou tout simplement si vous vous ennuyez, téléphonez-nous !

Il y aura sûrement d'autres énigmes dignes de vous à résoudre dans l'univers !

Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Eleven et Ten

P.S : N'en dites rien à John ! Eleven. »

Sherlock sourit. Largement et les yeux étincelants.

FIN

Avouez que vous y aviez cru ! Ca me ferait plaisir que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de cette épilogue bonus par des reviews ! merci !


End file.
